muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Vila Sesamo Hi Danny I am working on vlia sesamo.. I made some screenshots fromyoutube from the other puppets they used on the show.. As soon I know their names I shall upload them and add them so we can work all those red links away! Maybe you can look at the page to chack the spelling? I hope you like what I have done with it. It looks more like barrio sesamo now (Pino 23:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC)) Once again ... I've got some stuff for you - I'll let you know when I'm working downtown again so we can meet. :) --MuppetVJ 16:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Happy b-day, Danny! -- MuppetDude 16:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks! I've spent a lot of time on the wiki lately, which is the best birthday present ever. :) And yeah, G, I'd love to see you again! -- Danny (talk) 16:10, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Belated Birthday Danny since I thought your birthday was today, but didn't know it was on the 6th. -- Rocket Stevo 22:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Happy belated birthday buddy! Blow out the birthday candles. Today's letter of the day is B for belated, birthday, blow and buddy! Don't forget Bert! Webkinz Mania 23:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Many happy returns! How's the new kitten? -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Happy Birthday Danny --Charitwo (talk) 03:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Happy Birthday! And you got a kitty? I can't be gone that long from the wiki, these things sneek up on me! -- Nate (talk) 19:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Happy Birthday!!!Don't forget to do a whis when you blow out all the candles! (Pino 23:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC)) Sesame Vinyl Hi Danny, I don't know if this record should pe put somewhere? Its a limited press by a DJ (Pino 21:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC)) :I don't know... I think we might have some stuff like that on the wiki, but I'm not sure where... Ken would know better than me. -- Danny (talk) 22:26, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::That one bothers me, and I've seen it before. It sounds like it's a remix of Pinball Number Count, and it's a DJ pressing, but it's not authorized the way that the 12" singles at the end of Sesame Street Singles are, or even Sesame's Treet, which was on a major label. There's no number, date, address or company logo on the label (just an e-mail address), and a real Sesame record wouldn't take a big group picture, and cut off characters' faces. It's basically the audio equivalent of the "Complete Series" Muppet Show sets we used to see ads for on here. -- Ken (talk) 05:53, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, that makes sense. Paul, this looks like an unofficial bootleg, so we won't put it on the wiki. Thanks for showing it to us! -- Danny (talk) 05:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Tough Pigs forum I'm trying to find a 2003, 2004 post about VEE Corp's costume graveyard, down in the basement. It was posted by someone who worked there at the time, I believe. I've tried multiple search terms, even running a Google search of the forum, no luck. Is the archive not complete? (a server crash or something?) -- Zanimum 20:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I think you can only search back six months on the forum unless you have a paid Delphi account. It doesn't get indexed on Google. So if you want to search back, maybe you can ask on the forum and someone with a paid account can do the search for you? -- Danny (talk) 21:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm happy to help out if you give me a little more info on what you're looking for. — Joe (talk) 22:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::: No worries, Joe. It was mainly just curiosity, nothing important. -- Zanimum 17:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Complete dates Hey, Danny, I saw where you took out a complete date for the Koch Christmas CD. Do you not like complete dates, or do you just not like it there? I had put it there, since we give the complete dates for books and movies in their boxes, but a reissue is kind of a special case, since the box was already being used for the original release. I'd still like to track complete dates for new CD's, now that we're hopefully going to see more of them, so I could put it in the bottom gallery. Would that be better? Let me know so I can make all of the Koch match. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I thought we'd decided a while ago not to use complete dates for merchandise -- it's probably one of those things that we thought we'd talked about officially but never did. Anyway, the problem with merchandise dates is that they don't really mean anything. They sort of mean "this is the date that a particular store has it in stock". A new ''Harry Potter book might have an official release date, or the new Guns 'n Roses CD, but a Sesame Street CD usually finds its way out into stores without any fanfare, somewhere within a few weeks or so. :So -- a movie release and a TV show have specific dates, but books, albums and toys just have a year. Maybe someone else can confirm that that's our guideline? -- Danny (talk) 06:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it's worse than that. Stores around here hardly carry any children's CD's at all, and when they do, it's usually heavy on the Disney stuff. I've had to order my Koch stuff at B&N, only because I'm always checking Amazon so I know what's coming. So using just a year is okay with me, since we only know the full dates for the CD's that have come out since 2005 anyway. Plus, that way, all dates will look the same all the way back to 1970, which looks better to me. I don't think it's on the Policy page, but I'll go check it and add it if it's not there. -- Ken (talk) 06:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome! I'm glad you brought it up. Yeah, I only get Muppet/Sesame stuff from Amazon -- I gave up trying to find new Muppet things in stores a long time ago. -- Danny (talk) 06:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, a lot of it has to do with CD stores disappearing in general. I bought all of my 1995-1998 Sesame CD's at Tower Records, back when they were still in business. They had a huge kids section, and they had everything as soon as it came out. But then the Elmo period hit, and I lost interest for a while, and didn't get interested again until I joined here, and by then I heard that Sony Wonder was closing up. So tracking down Sesame CD's during the last few years has meant a lot of detective work for me. ::::By the way, I noticed Street Gang has a few complete dates. Should I bring up the date topic on Current Events, or the Policy talk page? -- Ken (talk) 06:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it can go on the Policy page, rather than current events.... -- Danny (talk) 06:39, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, done! -- Ken (talk) 07:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives